Love and All Those Other Annoy Little Things
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: This is just a bunch of random song fics. Some are slash and some are not. If anyone want to see a pairing just tell me.. Enjoy
1. One Missed Call Y2JJeff

**A/N: Since I'm bored and I don't feel like doing my other things I thought I would do this. It's is just going to be a series of song fic. These are my favorite songs off my ipod. And if anyone wants to see a certain pairing just tell me okay. R&R**

**This is mostly drabble but whatever lol**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are Landing In London by 3 Doors Down**

**--**

" Hey babe...It's me again..You must be busy taking care of your brother. I miss you..I should be home in about a week..Call me please..I'm flying to London in a few hours. I don't like flying with out you. If you get this soon..Please call me. I guess I should go..Love you." I said hanging up my cell.

I'm not the guy, you would see moping and checking their cell phone every two minutes. I am though. I'm sitting here in the airport waiting area, hoping my boyfriend will phone me before I have to fly to London.

" Now boarding Flight fourty-five to London England."

I check my phone one last time before I turned it off. Still no missed calls.

_I woke up today in London  
As the plane was touching down  
And all I could think about was monday  
And maybe ill be back around_

" Hey, again. I know your probably asleep. But I thought I would try you again. I wonder what time it is in Cameron..It's five am here. I can't sleep, Orton snores like a buzz saw. I talked to Matt yesterday. He said your were having a bad day. I hope your feeling better today. I have the show tonight. I'm thinking about you. Call me when you get this. I love you." I whispered trying not to wake up my room mate.

Jeff never worked well under pressure. He gets burnt out and flakes out. He just got a sixty day suspension and he hasn't answered his phone in three days. I know Matt is taking care of him but I still miss him. He is the only thing that makes my life worth living.

_And when the night falls in around me  
I don't think ill make it through  
Ill use your light to guide the way  
Cause all I think about is you_

Still no missed calls.

_Well L.A is getting kinda crazy  
And New york is getting kinda cold  
I keep my head from getting lazy  
I just cant wait to get back home_

" I'm in New York. I should be home in a few days. I'm still the I.C champ. Call me soon kay? I have to go out with the guys tonight. I miss you." I said with a sigh. I slid my phone back in my pocket as I heard a knock on the door.

" Jericho...you ready?" Randy asked opening my locker room door abit.

" ya, Let's go." I said wishing Jeff owuld call me.

_And all these days i spend away  
Ill make up for this i swear  
I need your love to hold me up  
When its all too much to bear_

Still no missed calls.

_And when the night falls in around me  
I dont think ill make it through  
Ill use your light to guide the way  
Cause all I think about is you_

" Please call me. I need to hear your voice. Please Jeff." I begged into the phone. I was having a hard time with out him.

_And all these days i spend away  
Ill make up for this i swear  
I need your love to hold me up  
When its all too much to bear_

One missed call.

_When the night falls in around me  
I don't think ill make it through  
Ill use your light to guide the way  
Cause all I think about is you_

" Hi..Chrissy...It's Jeff. I'm sorry about not callin' you back. Please...don't be mad...I got my tattoo filled in and I got one in one of the vines on my arm...It's a heart that has Y2J in it..I'll show you when you get home..I watched your match last night..You looked really good, gold suits you. The dogs missu too. Matt has me stayin' with him until you get home. He is treatin' me like I'm a five year old. I can't wait until I see you again. Your all I think about..I love you Chris. You know all I think about is you. I love you..Your the king of my world. Bye."

**--**

**A/N: Sappyness...Tell me is you like it.R&R**


	2. Over and Over Hardycest

**A/N: Well here's song number two. I hope you all enjoy it!  
Bah Blahtista grabbed Mark Henrys ass lol  
This one is kinda short but this one is a two-shot oh yeah it's Hardycest  
****Read and Review  
**

**Request So Far  
Y2J/Christian  
HHH/HBK  
Kevin Nash/Sting  
Still takeing requests**

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

000

It was just like every other ladder match. Jeff was going to jump off and do some crazy move and hit someone. He was getting ready to swanton Bubba Ray, when Adam tripped and fell into the ladder. I flinched when he hit the ground but I thought he was fine and I kept fighting with Christian.

" Matt..The ref is calling you over. I think Jeff is hurt. I'll toss you over the ropes." Christian said quickly. I nodded and got thrown over. I landed beside Jeff. He was hurt. He was holding his arm close to his chest and his other hand was holding his jaw.

" I'm pretty sure he broke his collar bone but he won't say anything." The ref said quickly.

" Jeffro you okay?" I asked lightly touching his other arm.

" I broke my mother fuckin' jaw Matty." My baby brother hissed.  
**--**

That was two weeks ago. Jeff is in a sling and has his jaw wired shut. I'm stuck taking care of him and he's not making it easy for me. Jeff is the biggest brat I have ever seen. All he does is glare and mumble. Don't get me wrong I know he's in pain but it's his fault, he won't take the pain pills. So, I've been slipping them in his smoothes.

" Jeff, are you up? We are going to dads and he is having other people over so, I guess I'm wash your hair again." I said poking him lightly. He can't lift his arms above his head so, I have to wash him to.

" Screw you." He mumbled slapping my hand. I wasn't in the mood for this. I was up at four am to make him something to eat but he is being a ungrateful little shit.

I haled him up by his good arm and started draging him to the shower. " Sit in the tub." I ordered. He just glared and pulled off his pajama pants. I turned away as he pulled on the swim suit on the ground. Jeff sat down still glaring at me.

I turned on the tub before I sat behind him. He leaned against my legs as I poured a cup of warm water over his green hair. Jeff was making some weird noises. They all came from the back of his throat and sounded like purrs. Something was wrong with me. I started to blush.

" Matty." Jeff mumbled looking up at me with those big green eyes.

" Ya, Jeff?" I asked pushing his hair out of his face.

" Thanks." He mumbled squeezing my hand.

" Your welcome kid." I said smiling down at him. He smiled back and closed his eyes. I was fucked up, I'm getting weird feelings for my brother.

**--**

"Matty..Matty..Wake up."

" Jeff what time is it?" I asked running my fingers through my sweaty dark hair.

" Itistwointhemorning."

" What do you say Jeff." I said turning on the light. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. " What's wrong?" I asked motioning for him to sit by me.

" My mouth really hurts." Jeff cried looking up at me. This was the first time in weeks that he hasn't glared at me.

" Please don't cry." I said wipeign away the tears.

" Matty..I..I..wannttt to be iiinn Wrrestllemannia..I..I..I donn'ttt wannna be att hommee. I cann'tt go backkk forrr sixx monnthes." Jeff sobbed in my arms.

" Jeff, please I don't know what I can do." I felt pathetic. I couldn't stop my baby brother from hurting. I only had on job and that was to protect Jeff. I couldn't even do that right.

" I'm sorry Matty." He said softly. I smiled at him and gently cupped his cheek in my hand. I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in and gently kissed my younger brother.

" I'm sorry Jeff." I stammered pulling away. I quickly got up and ran out of my room. I fucked everything up. I'm so fucked up I kissed my baby brother and the worse thing was I really liked it.

I drove around for about two hours. I can't belive I did that. I need to talk to Jeff and make everything okay. By the time I got back his door was closed. I just went to my room and tried to sleep.

**--**

I felt my bed shift. I pretended I was still asleep. Jeff grabbed my chin and made me look at him. His breath smelt like beer. His hand left my chin and trailed down my bare chest. It paused at my waistband.

" You know Matt..That was a pussy thing to do..Running away like that." Jeff mumbled before he undid my jeans.


	3. I Love You Hardycest pt2

**A/N: Here's part two. I will start the requests soon. Still takeing requests R&R**

--------------

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

" Jeff..Stop....This is wrong your my brother. Jeff stop." I said pushing Jeff back alittle to hard. Jeff hit the foot board of the bed. His hand went to his shoulder which hit the foot board hard. " Fuck..I'm sorry Jeff are you okay?" I leaned forward but Jeff jumped up.

" Fuck you Matt." Jeff mumbled. He had tears streaming for his large green eyes. I ran after Jeff as he ran out of the house. Jeff stopped in the middle of our yard.

" Jeff..Please let's go inside. Come on it's raining." I said standing behind him.

" I thought you liked me Matty....Tell me you don't like me that way. If you say it I will leave you alone." Jeff shouted tears streaming down his cheeks. That broke my heart.

I couldn't't. There was no way I could say it. And god, I am so stressed right now. My other hand rose to my hair to join the other one and I just turned away from him, both hands tangled in my hair, and trying not to show just how confused and panicked I was. I was failing of course.

"Matty..?"

Jeff 's voice was softer now, and he sounded worried. I hated it when he sounded worried. It made me feel guilty. I opened my mouth to reassuring him but nothing came out. I didn't trust my voice not to betray me.

I heard him behind me, and a moment later Jeff's hand settled on my shoulder. "Matty?" He said again. "Talk to me..I'm sorry?" He tugged gently at my shoulder until I turned to face him, still keeping my gaze downcast. I couldn't let him know… I couldn't ruin both of our lives.

My brother's hand floated up to touched my face. At first it was just the tips of his fingers, ghosting over my skin, but then he pressed his palm to my cheek fully. It felt so soft and cold and startlingly wonderful. He carefully coaxed my into raising my head. Defensively, I closed my eyes. I still wouldn't look at him.

His thumb brushed against the soft skin just beneath my left eye and he said, "Why won't you look at me? Matty..? Please open your eyes…"

How could I deny him that? I couldn't. Slowly, I let my eyes drift open. They felt wet and the stung when the cold air hit them, but I didn't cry. My stomach hurt with the fluttering as my gaze finally settled on Jeff's face again. It was dark so I couldn't see him properly but I could just make out each of his features… and his eyes. They sparkled too, like I guessed mine probably were. He was standing so close. I could feel the toes pressing against my own. He still had one hand on my shoulder..

I'd worried about my voice betraying my thoughts. I'd completely forgotten about my body.

I leaned forward, only a little, placing one hand on Jeff's hip and the other on his waist for support and let my mouth touch his before pulling away a few centimetres. It couldn't really be called a kiss. It was more a tiny little sliver of contact between us that couldn't really have counted as anything. But it did. Jeff stiffened slightly for a moment but didn't say anything.

So I continued.

The next time our lips touched I didn't pull away. I leaned forward further, putting a little more pressure into the kiss than before. A little choked noise issued from the back of Jeff's throat. I tightened my grip on his waist and hip slightly, drawing him closer by a fraction. I felt his mouth open a little against my own and his uttered a tiny little sigh. His breath billowed around us but I barely noticed.

Instead I opened my own mouth a little. No tongues. Just our breath mixing… and that was enough. I felt borderline delirious as the hand on my shoulder drifted to my neck, and then up to the back of my head, tangling with my already messy hair. The slight change in position allowed me to pull him just that little bit closer, until our stomachs and chests were pressed together. I could feel his torso flexing with each breath he took against my mouth.

My tongue flickered against his lips and he opened his mouth a little wider. Jeff couldn't open his mouth, so my tongue just brushed against the wires and elastic bands that held Jeff mouth closed.. My arms slipped around my baby brother's waist, holding him tighter as I inflicted this new sensation on him.

But it had to end eventually. Mere moments later my tongue slid back into my own mouth and I hesitantly broke the kiss. We stood there, arms wrapped around one another, staring at each other.. We were both soaking, and cold and, at least on my part, terrified.

" What now?" Jeff mumbled resting his forehead on my chest.

" We go inside and talk about this. Come on Jeffro." I said grabbing his cold hand.  
------

It was a hour before we said anything. Jeff had his knees pulled up to his chest and I was in the lazy boy trying to think of something to say.

" Jeff....What do you want to happen between us?" I asked finally looking at my brother.

" I dunno Matty....Do you love me?" Jeff drawled softly.

" I don't want to love you like that Jeff...I don't. I can't get you out of my head, baby brother. All I think about is you, over and over again. I can't get you out of my head....But I wanna be with you. I love you to much not to be with you." I said closeing my eyes. When I opened them, Jeff was standing in front of me. he gently kissed me before he started to talk.

" I love you too Matty."

_Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

**--------**


	4. Ride Your Disco Stick HBKHHH

_A/N: I was listening to this song….AND IT IS PERFICT FOR THIS PAIRING! Just to warn major HBK and HHH fans…I have never written anything about them before so….If it sucks be nice lol _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_Let's have some fun,  
this beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
__Let's have some fun,  
this beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Shawn looked over at Jeff and furrowed his brows. He saw the younger boy dancing around with his white headphones shoved in his ears and he wanted to know what he was listening to. So now they were laying in the grass outside the hotel listening to Jeff's Ipod. Shawn knew he wasn't that old. But he had no idea what a Lady Gaga was and he had really no clue what a disco stick was and why would you want to ride one?

HBK looked over at the rainbow haired boy with a really confused look. " Jeff I got a question for ya?"

Emerald eyes looked up at him, he smiled and popped some skittles into his mouth. " Ya Shawn?"

" What is a disco stick and why does a person wanna ride one?" Jeff sat up and smiled like a cat that ate the canary.

" Well Shawny…You should ask Hunter."

The older man blushed softly when Jeff mentioned his boyfriend. "Okay..I'll do that…Even though I don't think he'll know what it is we are around the same age..You crazy kids and your music." Shawn mumbled to himself as he got up and dusted off his jeans. Shawn went into the hotel room and went off to find Hunter

_Let's play a lovegame  
__Play a lovegame  
__Do you want love  
__Or you want fame  
__Are you in the game  
__Dons the lovegame_

Hunter was laying in his hotel room by himself, he just got out of a really hot bubble bath. Being older and still wrestling killed his back and joints. " God damnit, I'm not old..I'm The Game! How can I be old." He grumbled at himself as he pulled his blanket up. He relaxed into the fluffy bed and closed his eyes. It was his nap time. He was disrupted from his sleep when the door flew open.

"Hunt I have a question for you.." Shawn said with a big smile and wide eyes. He hopped on to bed with Hunter and layed his head on his chest, Shawn was the one thing that kept Hunter feeling young even though Shawn was four years older than him.

"What dear?" Hunter asked as he played with Shawn's hair.

" Okay…" Shawn paused. " What the hell is a disco stick and why in the hell would someone want to ride it?"

Hunter stopped playing with the older man's hair and chuckled softly. " What are you talking about Shawn?"

" You know that song….By that Lady Gaga..Thing…It goes like…lets play a love game…if you want love or fame…Something like that…I asked Jeff what a disco stick was but he said ask you." Shawn shrugged and snuggled closer to his best friend.

" You know what Shawn….Later tonight I'll show you what a disco stick is and I know you'll love to ride one." Hunter smirked down at Shawn, who just smiled and closed his eyes.

Jeff was still outside and if you listened carefully you could hear the rainbow haired man laughing hysterically.

_Let's have some fun,  
this beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
__Don't think too much,  
just bust that kick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

A/N: I know it's not that long but I think it kind of turned out well…I hoped everyone liked it.. R&R


	5. Hero JeffTaker

**A/N: Okay I hope everyone likes this...I'm not sure how I feel about it haha.  
There will be a part two with some sexing thats why this is pretty short  
This is for slashdlite and BellaHickenbottom**

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

_I watched him carefully, he was sitting alone at the bar quickly doing shot after shot. He looked more pathetic after every shot, after every drink he would lean even more on the bar, his hands would shake and I could see that he was crying. I got up from my seat and looked around to see if his older brother was watching him but it looked like he left the young man alone at the bar. I pulled on my leather jacket and walked over to the bar, he didn't even look back at me, he just ordered another drink._

_" You've had enough kid." I told him as I put a heavy hand on his shoulder. He finally looked back at me, his shaggy bright blonde hair was hanging limply in his face, he even still had some of that stupid face paint on his cheek. "Kid where is Matt?" _

_" Bed..with Amy..he left while ago." Jeff muttered softly as his head flopped to the side. Just two hours ago, I was wrestling my ass off against this kid. I've gotten my ass kicked by those ladders and I don't even look half as bad as this kid._

_" Jeff, your coming with me okay." I said as I tossed a handful of cash on bar to cover his tab and pulled him to his feet. " Kid move your feet." I told him as he leaned heavily against me. It took me about twenty minutes to basically drag Jeff to my hotel room. He wouldn't tell me where he was staying so I was on babysitting duty tonight. I groaned heavily as I tossed Jeff gently on the bed. He groaned softly and curled in a ball. _

_"Jeff, why are you doing this?" I asked him as I sat beside him on the bed. I was tired and sore but I couldn't stand by and watch him keep going down hill. His brother and friends were pretending he was fine but I've been around long enough to know he wasn't._

_" Tired...I'm just so tired." He said softly as he moved to lay his head in my lap. " Tired and sore...really really sore."_

_" How about I'll go with you tomorrow and you can talk to Vince about taking a few weeks off." I said as I smoothed down his hair. If anyone saw me like this I would have to kill them but it was no secret I have been watching over the youngest Hardy boy since he started wrestling. _

_I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the younger man cry softly in my lap, this was worse than I thought. I lifted him out of my lap and pulled him tight against my side._

_" Everything hurts, my back hurts, my neck hurt, my head hurts. I don't wanna do this any more." He said as he buried his face in my teeshirt. I wasn't gonna talk him out of it. It was his diction, I spent the rest of the long night holding him close as he cried himself to sleep._

That was almost nine years ago and he was okay for awhile. He was thin, he stopped smoking and he was wrestling his ass off. I was proud of him, even when he decided to take some time off to heal. I saw something in Jeff Hardy that I had not seen since he was the bright eyed young kid with the purple pigtails. Then he was arrested and everything started to go to hell again. He wouldn't answer my calls and he went to TNA. He was in the downward spiral again.

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

I really don't like Florida, it's hot and not the good hot like Texas. It was wet and muggy and made my hair go curly. I grumbled as I looked around the building of the impact zone, I was really surprised they let me come anywhere near the building. But after that gong show of a main event, I think they had more things to worry about. I found him right where his brother told me he'd be hiding. Jeff was sitting against the wall still clad in his ring gear.

" That was a short match." I remarked as I watched him suck on those cigarettes, I wanted to smack them out of his hands.

"Fuck off." He growled not even looking up from the ground.

" What was that kid?" I asked in a low voice. Jeff finally looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Mark?" Jeff scrambled to his feet alittle too fast and almost fell back down. I grabbed him before he hit the ground again. Jeff smelt like booze.

" Jeff." I said quietly as he tried to pull away. I wouldn't let him, I pulled the man who I have been hovering over since he was in his twenties into a tight hug.

"I screwed up big time didn't I?" Jeff looked up at me with those big green eyes. I looked down at Jeff and licked my lips. He looked so upset in his dark face paint, he didn't look like the big bad heel. He looked like a kid. I leaned down and kissed this pouty paint covered lips hard. I heard him make a squeaking noise as his fingers tangled in my long dark hair. I pulled away when breathing became important.

"Your comein' with me. I've been waiting a really long time for you, kid." I said in a low voice as I kissed Jeff's forehead. He looked up with me with though wide eyes as he nodded dumbly. I wrapped an arm around his waist and lead him to the parking lot. It's been nine years since I held the very broken Jeff Hardy in my arms after that ladder match. This time I wasn't going to let go, I was finally going to save this kid.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_


	6. Fear AmbroseRollins

A/N: So I'm somewhat back. I'm gonna work on updating something..I have nothing for most of the stories I have in process right now but I'll try to get creative. R&R

This paring is a guilty pleasure of mine and so is this song I hope you all like it.

xoxoxo

_Always keep me under finger_  
_That's the spot where you might linger_  
_But I see some type of pleasure in my mind_

When I told them they would fear my name, they thought I was joking. But I was far from it. Fear is what I live on. It makes me feel more warm and tingly then the stupid whores that are prancing around with the little tiaras and ugly pink belt. The only person that came close was that raven haired punk but he is playing so goddamn hard to get. All his little Indy buddies told him I was a bad egg. Evil personified a pure sociopath.

And this was coming from a guy whose gimmick was to stab people with a spike.

Really and I'm the crazy one.

I was never that bad when I was in the Indies, I kept to myself a lot and the ultra violent matches got out a large amount of the tension. There is nothing hotter than being covered in blood. After those matches I wouldn't shower like everyone else. I would find somewhere dark and quiet, rip my trunks off and jack off until I thought my dick was going to fall off. God I miss those days.

Now, I am surrounded by morons and overdone whores. The frustration just kept building. It made my skin crawl and my hands shake. Sex couldn't even cut the edge off any more. I used to be able to at least sleep after sticking my dick into something warm. There wasn't even a limited supply of warm bodies to sleep with. It just didn't help.

I blame it on the fact the only thing in the world I want isn't as easy as the rest of the roster. I've tried many times to get him home with me. The closest I have ever gotten was a very drunken and sloppy hand job after too many shots at the bar and it was me giving the hand job not him. He acts like a prude but I have seen him after Indy shows. He isn't such a prude when he's pinned up against the shower with a short twink whispering filthy things in his ears.

This is all Seth Rollins fault.

xoxoxo

_Yeah, here comes the water_  
_It comes to wash away the sins of you and I_  
_This time you see_  
_Like holy water_  
_It only burns you faster than you'll ever dry_  
_This time with me_

"Please, Dean. I want to go home. Why are you doing this?"

God, her voice was like nails on the chalkboard. All she did was screech and cry and whine. All I wanted to do was relax, have a cigarette in peace and get some frustration out before my match with the object of my desire. But my peace was ruined by Maxine's god damn voice. I only picked her because of her hair. It's soft and silky like his. It was damn easy to get her too. She's a slut, all I had to do was fuck her and she didn't even notice me stabbing the needle into her neck. That's how I got her to my special little beach house near the water.

"Maxine, darling, shut your fucking mouth before I cut off your fucking tongue." I snarled over at the naked woman tied up on the floor.

That may have been a bad choice because that caused the stupid slut to start screaming louder. God, why couldn't people just listen? With a loud sigh I got up from the chair and walked over to her.

" Why couldn't you just stay quite." I sighed before kicking her on the side of her head, aiming for her jaw. I hear aloud crack and the bitch went silent. All I could hear now was quiet moaning and a gurgling sound.

" Finally, all you women do is talk talk talk." I laughed going back to sit on my chair. " I bet he would be nice and quiet, he looks better then you anyways. You are just fake tits, fake lips and a loose pussy. I only took you because you were begging for it. Just like a bitch in heat." My laughing got louder as she looked at me with teary eyes. I stopped laughing when my phone started buzzing. I looked at the caller I.D and smiled over at Maxine. " Oh look it's Seth now."

" Yes, darling?" I answered with a big grin.

" Dusty wants us to meet at 4 to go over our match." He said in that beautiful voice of his.

" Alright darling, I just have something to take care of first." I smiled happily as I went over to the corner of the room that had my bags.

" Stop calling me darling Dean, it's fucking weird." He said with a growl. God, that sound made my chest tight and my dick hard.

" Fine, fine. See you soon good looking." I said hanging up my phone. I tossed it down and picked up the metal bat I brought with me. I walked back over to Maxine humming happily. " Night night, my darling." I said as I swung the bat down finally getting the peace I needed.

_When you look you see right through me_  
_Cut the rope, fell to my knees_  
_Born and Bloodied_  
_Every single time_


End file.
